


Rewritten Destiny

by bloodasthickasink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU within an AU within an AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodasthickasink/pseuds/bloodasthickasink
Summary: “I don't like this one, Sammy. Not one bit.” Dean kept his eyes on the road, trying to keep a scowl off his face. Sam sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.“I'm not exactly thrilled either.” He tried to keep his voice calm and not snap. “Look, all we have to do is find this universe's version of us, and then we can go home.”“Oh yeah, it'll be that easy. When has our life ever been that easy? Never. That's goddamn when.”





	Rewritten Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I have a joke with my friends that I'm essentially demon!Dean, so that got me thinking about what if there was a universe where that Dean drank demon blood instead of Sam?

“I don't like this one, Sammy. Not one bit.” Dean kept his eyes on the road, trying to keep a scowl off his face. Sam sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. 

“I'm not exactly thrilled either.” He tried to keep his voice calm and not snap. “Look, all we have to do is find this universe's version of us, and then we can go home.”

“Oh yeah, it'll be that easy. When has our life ever been that easy? Never. That's goddamn when.”

“I know you're frustrated, but we really have to focus here.”

“Focus.” Dean murmured the word bitterly. “Yeah, sure, alright. Not like I wasn't focusing before or anything.” He turned the wheel viciously, pulling into a parking lot at a nondescript diner. “If I'm gonna have to focus this long, I'm going to need a burger.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Because burgers and fries are such good focus foods.” His tone held an edge to it, but it wasn't bad. Certainly not the worst Dean had heard. 

“Oh, like rabbit food is much better. How much energy you get out of a carrot, anyways? Like 10 minutes? Because I'll tell you-”

“Dean...”

“A burger gives you far more energy than any measly-ass salad could. A burger is-”

“Dean.”

“The main energy source for men like me, Sam. You know, handsome men with great abs and arms. Men wh-”

“Dean!”

“Alright! I'll stop. Jesus.” Dean turned to look at Sam. “And since when does talk-” His voice was muffled as Sam's hand came to cover his mouth. Wordlessly, Sam pointed toward another car in the parking lot. Dean's eyes followed.

“Coincidence?” Dean offered once his brother had removed his hand. “I mean, yeah Baby is rare and one of a kind, but that doesn't mean she's the only Impala out there...”

They watched in silence as two figures get out of the other Impala. The passenger seemed to be about Sam's age. He wasn't quite as tall as Sam, but something about the way he carried himself made Sam feel as if he was looking into a mirror. He turned to face Dean. Dean's attention was on the driver. 

“Holy shit, Sammy. Girl me has got a fucking rack on her.” He let out a low whistle. “I always knew a female version of me would be hot, but damn...”

Sam studied the driver. Sure, she looked about the height Dean would be if he was a girl, and yeah, a leather jacket with Daisy Dukes and boots did seem like something a female version of his brother would wear... But it was her laugh that solidified it. Her companion must have said something he missed because all Sam heard was her laugh. She tilted her head back in almost the same way Dean did when something genuinely amused him. Sam let out a noise when she tapped her companion on the back, just like Dean did in those kinds of moments.

“Come on, Sean.” A southern voice called out. “Let's get me a burger. I'm fucking starving.”

Sam and Dean turned to look at each other. The two of them stared at each other for a second before Dean nodded almost imperceptibly. They both turned towards the doors and let themselves out of the Impala.

The diner was empty except for two cooks and a waitress behind the counter. The two people from earlier are sitting at the counter. Dean looked around the room before settling into a stool not too far from the woman. Sam settled on Dean’s left side, so he wasn’t in between the woman and Dean. Her companion, Sean, was nowhere to be found. The woman tilted her head to the side, looking at Dean with an interested expression. She gave him a small smile when he looked at her. He returned hers with one of his own dazzling smiles.

Sam looked away in disgust.

“So, do you want to make the first move, or do I make the first move?” The stranger’s southern accent floats through the almost silent diner. Sam doesn’t have to look over at Dean to know that Dean probably has a smirk on his face.

“I think you sayin’ that qualifies as the first move.” Dean chuckled, a noise that came from deep within his chest. “Also, nice Star Wars reference. I’m more of a Han Solo guy, but Poe’s a pretty damn cool dude too.”

“Glad to clear that up.” She let out a laugh of her own in response. “Never said I was a Dameron kind of gal. I just like to quote him. If liking to quote people made me someone’s girl, I’d be Deadpool’s.”

Sam was thankful for the waitress finally coming by to get him and Dean’s order. To his surprise, Dean didn’t flirt too hard with the waitress. As soon as the woman went to put their orders in, Dean turned back to the stranger sitting beside them.

“I do like the Merc with a Mouth.” He extended his hand. “Haven’t introduced myself. Winchester. Dean Winchester.”

A wry smile tugged at the corners of the woman’s mouth as she took his hand. “Winchester, huh? I knew that was becoming the new Bond, but I didn’t think it’d be that soon.” She let go of Dean’s hand in order to take a sip of her cup of coffee. “Remington. Victoria Remington.”

The man from earlier shuffled up to sit beside Victoria. “This is Sean, my brother in name only.”

“Nice to meet you.” Sean murmured after taking a sip of his water. Dean doesn’t miss the way Victoria’s eyes flit over to Sean, a worried expression painted on her face for the barest of seconds. She pushed herself back, almost as if she hadn’t been worried just a second ago.

“So, is your brother’s name Sam? Because that’d be pretty damn funny if it was.”

“Actually, yeah. Yeah it is.” Sam gave her a tight grin. He doesn’t expect to see anything in Victoria’s eyes, so the understanding caught him off-guard. Without looking, she tapped Sean several times on the chest.

“Hey, bro. Can you go get me my wallet from the car? I think I left it in there.” Sean opened his mouth to argue, but she cut him off. “Now, Sean.”

Sean got up with a grumble but headed towards the car. As soon as the door to the diner jingled to let them know Sean had left, Victoria moved. Dean felt her hand tap his knee. He looked down and found that she was holding a silver pocket knife. He looked back to her face and nodded. Delicately, he took the knife and flicked it open. He cut a small line on his palm before handing it off to Sam. Sam followed suit. When the knife came back, Victoria cut her own palm as a show of faith.

“Real name or fake name? A lot of people go by Winchester since those books came out.”

“Real.” The brothers said in unison. Victoria nodded.

“I don’t know how y’all got here, and I don’t care, but I’m grateful. Shit has been hittin’ the fuckin’ fan, and I don’t think I can handle it.” She whispered, her tone harsh.

“What do you mean you can’t? Isn’t Sean with you?” Sam couldn’t help leaning forward. 

“In name only.” The conversation paused as the waitress brought Victoria’s food. 

“What happened?” Dean asked.

“Feathers.” She grabbed her burger. “Pass me the ketchup?”  
“Dude, we don’t have time for thi-” The door to the diner jingled again as Sean stepped in, unceremoniously tossing Victoria’s wallet on to the counter.

“I’m going to wait outside.” He mumbled.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Victoria asked. He merely shrugged before going back out. She hummed and took a bite of the burger. The waitress deposited Sam and Dean’s drinks in front of them. Dean ordered a burger but wasn’t really paying attention to it. Sam merely said he didn’t want anything.

“So?” Sam asked once the waitress had walked away once again. Victoria held a finger up to her mouth, still chewing. After a moment, she swallowed.

“Alternate timelines or freaky accident?” She asked. Sam blinked.

“Alternate timeliners. Now if you don’t tell us what the hell is going on, I-”

“Sean’s my Sam. Ain’t no Winchesters in this verse, just us. Knew you were probably Winchesters because Sean and I have seen our fair share. Timeline and universe hopping and all that shit.” She took another bite out of her burger, this one a tad more vicious than before. Once she’d finished and swallowed, she started again. “Thing is, we’re some fucking draft of a draft of a draft or some shit like that. I’m... Well, let’s say that I’m the Dean of this world, but I got a lot in common with Sam, if you catch my drift.”

Dean blinked. Sam did too. He could hear the chair swivel as Dean turned to look at him. They shared a look with each other before looking at her again. 

“We don’t, uuuh, we do-” Sam cut himself off, eyes widening. While the two of them had been having their silent conversation, Victoria had grabbed the ketchup and mustard bottles. Two large dollops sat in the middle of her plate, and a red line of ketchup curved under them. When Sam looked at the plate, Victoria took a fry and squeezed ketchup right on top of it. She held the fry in such a way that the ketchup dripped down past the end of the fry on to the face on the plate. She took the fry, swiped it through the ketchup that had dripped off, and then took a bite. 

Sam blinked. Victoria nodded. Dean groaned.

“Are you fucking kidding me.” He murmured, more to himself than to her.

“Nope.” She popped the p as she spoke. “Everything else is pretty much the same. The big change is apparently someone decided that they wanted to ruin the chance of a female M once and for all, so we both got it. I guess I’m supposed to play some supporting role to him whenever he fulfills his destiny?” She let out a snort. 

“Is he...” Sam paused to run his tongue over his lips. “Has he...?”

“No. And he won’t. As far as he knows, we’re just trying to stop the Apocalypse. L hasn’t been let out of his Cage. I just know shit because I, I made a friend in the Pit.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot into his hairline. “A _friend_?”

“I didn’t say he was a good friend; I just said he was a friend!”

“Still, I didn’t come out of there calling anybody a friend.”

“Yeah, well, this guy did me a solid.” She snapped. She took a deep breath. “We... we came to an agreement. Since I got what Sean’s got, I’ll do what Sam did in the novels. That way, Sean will be safe. Sean won’t have to deal...” She gestured vaguely. “I just take his place, and my friend will be, well, my Ruby. He’ll get all the credit of bringing me to the dark side.”

“So that’s why you didn’t want Sean here? So he wouldn’t know?” Dean snorted. “Kid, speaking from a place of experience, you don’t want to do this kind of shit. You think you’re saving Sean pain, but you’re not. Not in the long run.”

“I also didn’t want him here because I think our douche-bag feather friends got to him. When Cas... When Cas pulled me out of the Pit, he knew. He knew something was wrong and fucked up and was just going to be....” She swallowed hard. “I encouraged him to try and save Sean. But I think someone else got involved, someone who knows what the hell is going on. Either that, or he’s possessed, but like, I think the demon would have said something by now.”

“Unfortunately, I do think you’ve got a rather patient black-eyed boy inside your dear Sean.” A familiar drawl makes Dean, Sam, and Victoria turn around.

“Crowley?”

“Hello boys. I didn’t expect to see you here so soon.” Crowley sauntered forward towards the counter. “Natasha, Moose and Squirrel. Moose and Squirrel, Natasha.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more of this, please let me know! This was a spur of the moment idea, so any feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
